


The Lost Christmas Eve

by snarkysira



Category: Trans-Siberian Orchestra
Genre: Other, also it's another year time for more tso stories, also still not religious lololololol, e n j o y, except a grouchy old man but shh, honestly there's more characters but they're background anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysira/pseuds/snarkysira
Summary: The Lord sends down a childlike angel to find someone who best represents his son.





	1. Faith Noel/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little short but, then again, it really only tells how the story starts. Another, longer chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.

Another year had passed, another Christmas season had arrived, and so our Lord had called another angel to him. This time, one with a childlike heart.

He had one simple request; that the angel finds somewhere on Earth the human that best reflected his son, by carrying on his work.

However, his mission had to be completed during one, single night. Of course, that would be no problem, for the angel, who had his sights set on one, specific, bustling city.

As the night grew dark, the angel unfolded his wings, and descended unto the earth, quickly changing his appearance to that of a child, so as to easily blend in.


	2. The Lost Christmas Eve

The angel looked around at his new environment. It wasn't that he didn't know this city. Well, that could've been part of it. However, choosing to appear as a child had its downsides. For example, he was well below everyone's line of sight.

Though, it did not take long for this angel to find something that caught his eye. An older man sat on a street corner, surrounded by children. As the angel neared the gathering crowd, he realized that the old man was telling stories of all kinds.

Though on this night, it seemed the stories that the man favored were those about Christmas Eve itself. However, they were not the traditional tales of the Lord's son. Instead, they were about wizards and fairytales that were new to the angel's ears.

Before he knew it, his attention was captured by a tale of the dreams of Christmas night.


	3. Christmas Dreams of the Wizards of Winter

The story the old man told was about the dreams that float through the air during Christmas time. How, rather than just being plain old frozen rain, certain snowflakes that took longer to reach the ground captured dreams of sleeping children around the world.

The wonder showed in the eyes of all who listened, and the crowd continued to grow as the story went on. Fortunately, the angel was lucky to get there soon enough that he had a front-row seat to the tale.

Before the angel knew it, the story had ended. However, instead of the man telling the children that he was done for the night, he began telling another tale. This one was about a group of wizards who had decided to hold a winter ball!

And the old man told the children, that by listening to his story, they were all there! Attending the wizards' ball themselves. Because, during this time in winter, anyone who is willing to accept the story into their hearts can be just as magical as those who wrote the story themselves.


	4. Christmas Nights in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little bit longer than the previous ones, and they're probably gonna stay longer as more characters and plot bits are introduced!

Soon enough, the angel was distracted from the man's story by the sound of music coming from a nearby building. And it was a good thing! A lot of time had passed since he had started listening to the old man's tales.

Deciding that he had heard enough stories, the angel decided to check out the source of the music. It took him next to no effort to squeeze into the front door unnoticed and slip somewhat close to the stage.

What he then saw immediately captured his interest. Whereas the old man in the street told stories about Christmas, this man on the stage seemed to pour his heart into this song that he was singing. Instead of telling made-up tales, this was someone singing what Christmas meant to him.

The song ended a lot sooner than the angel expected it to and gave way to a more mellow song. Assumingly to give the band a break and to allow someone else to decide to take the stage.

Turns out, that's exactly what they were doing, because after that song faded, another man came on stage.

"Carolize, understand? Turn it up! Christmas jam." Was all the man spoke before the song abruptly started. The sound of an electric guitar filled the air of the building, and possibly the surrounding area.

Though the song itself had no spoken words, the angel could feel the meaning of the song, and before he knew it a smile had appeared on his face! And, unable to help himself, he began to do an improvised dance that mainly consisted of jumping up and down in an excited manner.

During his excitement, he didn't notice the woman behind him tap him on the shoulder until she tapped once more.

"Wanna see the stage better?" She asked, a warm, friendly smile on her face.

The angel nodded in response and before he knew it, he was hoisted up onto this woman's shoulders, with a perfect view of the stage in front of them.

The song soon ended, but not before seamlessly flowing into another. This song had a different feeling, the angel could easily tell. However, he knew this had just as much energy as the last one as he could feel the joy running through him with every strum of the guitar.

As the song came to an end, another slower song took its place and the crowd quieted down.

"Thank you, miss!" The angel beamed as he was gently set on the ground. The woman nodded in response, gently ruffling his dark brown hair and leaving the building.


	5. The Wisdom of Snow

Everyone in the building was too busy winding down from the previous performances to notice an angry and very annoyed old man enter through the doors at the front. However, when he pushed through the crowd to get up on stage, everyone once again directed their attention in that direction.

The angel was the first to notice that there was something off about this man. Whereas the other performers seemed very happy to be there and excited about the holiday season, this man seemed very bitter. He seemed to be scowling at everyone in the audience, making no attempt to hide his disgust.

When the music started was about when everybody else noticed. His song was about being annoyed by the entire holiday season. Judging from the song, he hated absolutely everything to do with anything Christmas had to offer.

When the song ended, the angel decided to follow this old man. However, he decided to drop the disguise and hide on rooftops to follow this old man along the city streets.

After a while of following him, the angel decided to sift through this man's memories to find out just why he was so annoyed at the holiday season.

What the angel saw was slightly confusing. This man had grown up in just about the perfect environment. His family loved him from the moment he was born! All his holiday seasons seemed to be extremely happy and filled with joy. When he dug further he saw that this man was a straight A student in every class in school, and excelled at everything he did.

When this man graduated, he married his childhood sweetheart and moved into a lovely apartment in New York City. And soon it was discovered that they had a child on the way!

The angel saw then, in this memory, the couple rush to the hospital, excited for the arrival of their own newborn king.

However, during the delivery, the man noticed there was something off. More doctors were rushing into the room that his wife lay, than were coming out. The man felt a sense of dread in his stomach when he realized what it could only mean.

A doctor came out and delivered the bad news. She had died in delivery, though the baby had made it. The doctor then attempted to comfort the man by offering him his newborn son to hold.

When he accepted his son, he immediately recognized something was wrong. The doctor delivered the second half of the bad news. His son had been cut off from oxygen for many seconds, which was far too long. He then continued that it would be a miracle if he learned how to walk, let alone talk.

The man then grew furious. He stood up out of his seat, shoving the newborn back into the doctor's arms. "What is this?" He yelled, "What is this.... _thing_ you have brought me?" He angrily pointed at the child. "If man is made in God's image," he cried, "then clearly, there has been some sort of mistake." And without another word, he turned and left.

The angel quickly let go of the memories after witnessing that. What was there that he could do to help this poor soul?

He looked up into the sky and, deciding to do something he had never tried before. He began to pray.


	6. Wish Liszt

He watched the old man wander the streets from the rooftops, a concerned expression growing on his face. What if his prayer wasn't answered tonight? Were angel prayers answered at all? Surely they were, as their Lord was a kind one.

The angel snapped out of his own questions, returning his gaze to the man. He was now approaching a toy store where a small girl stood with her face pressed against the glass.

The angel feared for the worst. After all, he had seen what the man had been through, and what the result of such experiences was. But it was then that something truly magical happened in that toy shop.

Before their eyes, the toy store roared to life, as though everything inside was its own living being. Toy planes took off from the shelves, teddy bears stood up on their own two feet and began walking around, music boxes flung open and the ballerinas inside leaped out of their wooden cages, free to dance wherever they pleased.

Not only was the girl entranced by the events in the shop but, to the angel's surprise, so was the old man. His eyes, once filled with hate, were once more filled with wonder and childlike excitement as he watched the events in the store.

However, it was somewhat short lived, as, after a moment, everything began to die down. The ballerinas returned to their boxes, the planes landing on their shelf runways and the teddy bears that roamed the store went to rest in the cuddle-pile that they had been in before.

And as the events in the store died down, so did the wonder in the man's eyes. They were slowly being filled with anger and annoyance once more. However, a spark of wonder was left in them.

After they were a block away from the store, he saw the man stop in the middle of the barren sidewalk. He then altered his path to where the angel knew, was the place where his son had been taken after the man shoved him into the doctor's arms.


	7. What Child is This?

The man walked and walked until he was at the place where he was sure his son was staying. With only a little bit of hesitation, he entered the building. Hands in his pockets to hide any form of nervousness that may show, he approached the front desk and asked for his son.

The answer he received was that his son was working in a hospital and that he could either wait there for him to return or go to the hospital himself.

The man thanked the kind lady at the desk and walked back outside. He knew just where that hotel was since he had visited it many a time when his wife was still pregnant with his child.

It was a long walk, but finally, he was able to make it to the hospital. He sighed when he looked up at the building where his life came to a halt and, with no hesitation, he stepped inside.

Inside, he was greeted by the lady at the front desk, who asked how she could help him. He then proceeded to explain that he was there to see his son, and where he could find him.

The woman calmly explained that he was still working, however since a nurse who checks on the patients was making her rounds soon, she could take him to his son.

The man gladly accepted and patiently waited for the nurse to show up. Turns out, that did not take very long and, before he knew it, he was being taken to exactly where his son was.

Now, he didn't exactly know what to expect. Whether his son was stuck in a wheelchair, or if he never learned to speak. If he had to be truthful, neither of those things would have surprised him as much as the truth.

When they arrived, the nurse explained that his son worked with premature infants who were born to mothers that were addicted to cocaine. Due to their mothers being addicted, so too were they. And in the early stages of their lives, they suffered withdrawals so painful that almost nothing could get them to sleep except for whatever his son had been doing.

When the man entered the room, what he saw was alarming. Instead of any of the things that popped in his head, what he saw in the corner of the dimly lit room, was a young man who looked strikingly similar to how he himself looked as a younger man.

He approached with caution, as he was unsure whether his son would recognize him or not. However, as he got closer, he noticed a picture of himself and his wife on the table next to his son and, when he noticed that photograph, his son lifted his head, and smiled.

He had recognized his father.


	8. O' Come All Ye Faithful

Though he had recognized his father, the young man spoke no words. Instead, he smiled. His father was certain that, were it not for the small child in his son's arms, they would have hugged. However, he considered what happened to be even more precious than any reunion hug.

The man turned around and picked up a restless child, holding them in his arms just as his son did before sitting in the neighboring rocking chair. Together, they sat on their rocking chairs, quietly rocking throughout this Christmas night.

It was then that the angel knew the answer to his Lord's question. So, once more, he took to the skies, his wings beating at the frigid winter air. It wasn't long before he arrived on the doorstep of his lord and, without delay, he quickly entered, a smile on his face.

The lord asked if the angel had completed his mission, to which he nodded in response. He explained that, rather than one person carrying on the message of his lord's son, there were multiple people.

The storyteller, who spun stories about winter wizards and dreams of Christmas.

The performer who sang about blue Christmas nights.

The woman who helped the angel watch the performance.

The old man, who once again saw happiness in Christmas.

And, finally, the old man's son, who forgave his father despite everything that had happened.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
